Operation Keep Quiet
Operation Keep Quiet is the twenty-first episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis When Andrea loses her voice for a day due to singing too much, she becomes despondent. As a show of support, the other girls volunteer to give up something for a day as well, but discover keeping that resolution is not easy. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * The end of this episode namedrops the title of the next episode and reveals the starting plot point as well. Errors * When Carter places the stock reports on the desk, the investment profit margin chart is on the top of the stack. When he picks them up again as he leaves, the cover photo page is on the top. Quotes Carter Greene: I didn't come this far to walk away kale free! Joey (to Ricky): Are we supposed to be picking kale? Stephanie: We'll all give up something for the day. Mia: We will? Stephanie: Yes, because we're empathetic. Mia: Do we have to be? Stephanie: Maybe you could give up sarcasm for a day? Olivia: Could you? Mia: What do you think? Stephanie: Andrea smiled, now you have to do it. Mia (groans): It's going to be a long day. Gallery 03AvoiceStopOKQ.png|Andrea just realised her throat feels sore. 06Ahelp02OKQ.png|Andrea trying to call out for help, but she can’t speak. 09EhelpAOKQ.png|Emma realises Andrea just lost her voice. 10AahomeFFOKQ.png| 15LEsp03OKQ.png|Andrea fell asleep while sending Emma a video song demo and Liz found her smartphone. 21Asurprised02OKQ.png|Andrea is surprised to discover she isn’t allowed to talk for an entire day. 22AMstopped01OKQ.png|Mia making sure Andrea doesn’t speak. 35JoeyAunderstudyOKQ.png|Joey really wants Andrea to get the role of understudy for Heartmore. 44EbumpMOKQ.png|The girls see some seabirds flying inland to get away from the ocean. 55AquestionOKQ.png|Andrea about to ask a question. 57ZapplesOKQ.png|Zobo has an apple 58AappleSurprisedOKQ.png|and he puts the fruit in Andrea’s mouth to stop her from talking. 60AannoyedZOKQ.png|Andrea annoyed with Zobo, 61AanotherAppleOKQ.png|so she gets a second apple. 63EappleOKQ.png|Apple for Emma 68MappleOKQ.png|and apple for Mia. 69OonlyAOKQ.png|Olivia telling Zobo only Andrea gets silenced with apples 71OappleOKQ.png|and she gets an apple too. 77MpopcornAOKQ.png|Mia trying to share her popcorn with Andrea. 83Epeace2OKQ.png|Emma posing for a caricture sketch. 84EcSurprisedOKQ.png|Emma surprised that Andrea’s weird expression in the sketch is actually real. 90ExcitedBoy01OKQ.png|This boy really wants Andrea to sing the Heartmore song. 93EspDistractedOKQ.png|Emma is too distracted by her text chatting to notice Andrea needs her to explain to the boy that she can’t sing. 97ApanicAttackOKQ.png|Andrea having a stress induced panic attack. 98AangryMimeOKQ.png|Andrea is getting angry with the mime. 99MiaAalertOKQ.png|Mia notices Andrea fighting with the mime. 108SgiveUpOKQ.png|We’ll all give up something for the day. 109MweWillOKQ.png|We will? Yes, because we’re empathetic. 111MhaveToBeOKQ.png|Do we have to be? 112SgiveUpSarcasmOKQ.png|Maybe you could give up sarcasm for a day? 113OMsarcasmOKQ.png|Could you? What do you think? 114AamusedOKQ.png|Andrea finds the concept of Mia not being sarcastic for a day amusing. 116ShaveToDoOKQ.png|Andrea smiled, now you have to do it. 118MlongDay01OKQ.png|It's going to be a long day. 123SappleOKQ.png|Stephanie was the only girl not applefaced by Zobo, until this moment. 124MgiveUpControlOKQ.png|Mia’s suggestion for Stephanie, give up being organisational obsessed. 125ScontrolSurprised01OKQ.png|Stephanie can’t imagine not being so organisational oriented. 133EembarrassedOKQ.png|Emma realising she’s being asked to give up something, so suggested giving up cheese. 139MnoE03OKQ.png|Mia telling Emma she’s giving up Ethan fun for the entire day. 152AposingOKQ.png|Andrea posing for a social media photo. 153Midea01OKQ.png|Mia has an idea, if they can draw attention to the boardwalk, there will be too many witnesses for Carter to do something bad unwatched. 159MOamusedSOKQ.png|Olivia taking a social media photo of Andrea playing skeeball. 160EAcatdancingOKQ.png|Emma and Andrea catdancing. 161EameowsingOKQ.png|Emma declaring this is ameowsing. 164AvsZPOKQ.png|Andrea trying to bonk the zombie pirate with a mallet. 168SMlongDayOKQ.png|Stephanie and Mia are starting to feel the stress of being without organisation and sarcasm. 176SMdayOverOKQ.png|Stephanie and Mia are happy to go back to being bossy and sarcastic. Https s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com vms-tv-images-prod 2019 06 223902 pickerImage.jpg| 179AlookOKQ.png|Andrea is happy to have her voice back. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission) Category:LEGO Friends (TV series)